1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical socket, and more particularly to an electrical socket that includes a slidable and removable receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical socket includes a sliding rail unit and a plurality of receptacle units disposed slidably on the sliding rail unit. Because the receptacle units cannot be removed from the sliding rail unit, however, the number of the receptacle units cannot be changed, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.